


the fairest

by philouran



Series: a series for the lion and the tiger [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Still Fluff, a touch of nohyuck and chensung, idk how to do tags oof, im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philouran/pseuds/philouran
Summary: mark is insecure with his friends' boyfriends telling them that they're beautiful





	the fairest

"Paris chose Aphrodite as the fairest woman between Athena and Hera!" Chenle shouted, throwing his hands furiously as he argues with Jisung. 

 

"Okay I get it! Then what's Aphrodite's promise to Paris?" Jisung asked once again. "The most beautiful woman in the world." Chenle answered, scanning the sheets of paper infront of him. "Will it be you?" Jisung asked again making Chenle lift his head, "What?" Chenle asked this time, confused.

 

"You're the most beautiful." Jisung answered, obviously flirting with Chenle. An obvious blush spread through the other one, "I'm not a girl." He murmured. Jisung laughed and said, "Still the most beautiful for me."

 

Mark watched the two boys flirt making him scowl as he thought,  _it's obviously flirting not studying. It doesn't add up together. A bad combination. Very very bad._

 

"Hey, why are you frowning?" Lucas, his boyfriend, sat down beside him while lifting the corner of his lips like forming a smile. Mark got even annoyed and smacked his boyfriend making the taller one yelp in pain. "Hey! What was that for?" Lucas asked obviously shocked with Mark's sudden action.

 

He sulked and sank in the sofa, still watching Chenle and Jisung who's trying to figure out who's the _most beautiful woman in the world._ "Helen." Mark suddenly blurted out in annoyance, making the others look at him and stopped flirting. "Uh?" Chenle and Jisung blurted out together making Mark roll his eyes, "It's Helen not Chenle." Mark replied again and he stood up and left his friends and boyfriend in the room. And decided to go to Hyuck's dorm.

 

Mark's not annoyed, mad or whatever with his friends, he just feel  _jealous._

* * *

 

"Knock knock bitches, open up!" Mark said while knocking loudly.

 

"MARK SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Mark heard his best friend screamed inside before opening the door. "Why are you here, what do you want?" Donghyuck asked opening the door for Mark so he can step inside.

 

"A little birdie told me that you have a new vinyl and I'm here to check out the design." Mark replied, while he did his hi-five with Jeno.

 

Donghyuck only rolled his eyes proceeding to the other room full of his vinyl collections. He stopped at one cabinet and pulled out a Beyonce vinyl giving it to Mark making him awestruck, "Damn queen," Mark exclaimed, "It's pretty." He added, scanning the vinyl carefully.

 

"Nah, Hyuck is prettier." Jeno suddenly said making Mark's mood drop. He carefully gave the vinyl to Donghyuck then smacked his best friend's boyfriend in the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Jeno asked, shock evident. "Was that really necessary?" Mark asked, annoyance obvious in his voice, "What?" Jeno asked again, obviously confused with what's happening.

 

"Nevermind." Mark replied, going out of the room, "I'll go now." He quietly said as he exits.

 

"What did just happened?" Jeno asked earning a shrug from Hyuck, slightly caressing Jeno's head, "Maybe Mark's just insecure."

 

"About what?"

"You know... things." Donghyuck answered as he texted Lucas.

* * *

Lucas was taking a nap when his phone vibrated.

_*beep beep*_

**_Donghyuck:_ ** _Yo Lucas_

**_Lucas:_ ** _What?_

**_Donghyuck:_ ** _Try telling Mark that he's pretty._

**_Lucas:_ ** _Uh.. W H A T?_

**_Donghyuck:_ ** _Have you tried it?_

**_Lucas:_ ** _No... not yet._

**_Donghyuck:_ ** _Then try it!_

**_Lucas:_ ** _Why?_

**_Donghyuck:_ ** _;)_

 

Before Lucas could even reply to Donghyuck, his attention was diverted into the door opening, it's probably Mark, arriving home. He went outside to welcome his boyfriend but Mark looks sad and didn't even bothered to make an eye contact as he entered his room. 

 

Lucas sigh and just went inside Mark's bedroom, seeing the other one just sitting on his bed, staring at his phone. He settled down at the empty space beside Mark, held his hand and gave it a squeeze, "Baby, what's wrong?" Lucas asked, his eyes fixated on Mark.

 

 _Damn he's beautiful._ Lucas thought as he studied Mark's features.

 

"I'm just... jealous, insecure... whatever." Mark replied, looking down, face flushed.

"Why?"

"My friends... Their boyfriends calls them pretty and you... never... I mean, I never heard you calling me pretty." Mark confessed as his grip on Lucas' hand tightened.

 

Lucas did not answered yet he scrolled through his phone and gave it to Mark. Mark took the phone and scrolled slowly, "It reminded me of how beautiful you are." Lucas said and Mark lifted his head, "Mark you're pretty." He added, making a blush evident in Mark's face. "Damn it you're so pretty to the point that I can't stop looking at you, or even take some photos of you. Stop being insecure because I might not say it but for me, you're the prettiest person to ever exist." Lucas breathed and hugged Mark as he whispered,

 

_"And sometimes I just love you so much for not trying so hard to look beautiful."_

 

Mark felt his heart skip a beat, his boyfriend's words are too overwhelming but a sudden thought came to him, "Are you just saying this because I told you I'm insecure?"

 

"What? No! I'm telling it because I want you to know it. And I'm planning to tell it to you but you got.. you know.. grumpy." Lucas answered.

"Aw, baby I'm sorry if I became grumpy." 

"No it's fine," Lucas said, "You look like a mad cute baby lion." He added and the two of them laughed.

 

"But seriously though-"

"Yes Mark, you're pretty."

"Hmmm, prettier than Helen?" 

"Prettier than Helen and Aphrodite." Lucas answered.

"The fairest of them all?"

"Yes, the fairest."

"Damn, Xuxi, I love you."

"I love you too, Mark."

 

**Author's Note:**

> chensung's in high school and flirting HAHAHAHAHA but they're in a relationship to avoid confusion hoho
> 
> ps: happiest birthday to my dearest baby lion, awwwww! <3


End file.
